la vida del k team cap 1
by kafu
Summary: una historia que muestra como viven el k team (k, kula, maxima y whip) despues de librarse de NESTS tratan de vivir una vida normal. bueno y eso basicamente lo estare subiendo constantemente, es mi primer fic asi que espero sus comentarios.


**La vida del k´ team**

En la ciudad de southtown , en cierta casa se encuentra el k team que ahora viven una vida mas normal ya que se acabo lo de NEST y ahora siguen con sus vidas k dash, kula diamond, máxima, y whip

En la casa k dash estaba acostado en el sofá mientras cierta chica de cabellos celestes lo miraba.

K: (siente su mirada y la mira de reojo diciendo) oye niña que tanto miras.

Kula: por que yo quiero si, además quien quiere verte . le dice sacando la lengua.

El peliblanco solo suspira y cierra los ojos

Kula: oye k por que no llevas tus gafas.

K: por que estamos dentro de la casa, respone el moreno de forma fría.

Kula: pero si te he visto dormir incluso con ellas, vamos dime

K: no es de tu incumbencia.

En lo que llega whiph que acababa de llegar a la casa

Whip: que hacen los enamorados. Dice burlándose

El moreno simplemente la ignora. Y kula corre a abrazarla

Kula: seirah ya llegaste le dice la ella abrazándola

Whip: sii y que están haciendo.

Kula: nada solo que k esta de gruñon.

Whip: eso es de esperarse dice la castaña mirando a k. oye es que no piensas levantarte nunca de ay le dice al peliblanco.

K: no me dejas dormir, simplemente responde

Whip: no puedes dormir por que ya lo hiciste todo el dia. Le dice la castaña burlándose

K: si si responde el moreno sentándose a ver la tv

A lo que kula se acerca y le dice

Kula: k puedo sentarme a ver la tele junto a ti le dice señalando el espacio vacio en el sofá.

K: no siéntate en el piso responde el, a lo que recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de whip.

Whip: oye deja ya de ser tan gruñon, asi nunca tendras novia le dice la castaña

K: a nadie le importa todas esas cursilerías. Dice suspirando y señalándole a kula que se siente.

A lo que llega máxima diciendo

Máxima: oigan que es todo ese ruido dice el castaño bajando por las escaleras

K: lo mira de reojo y le dice. No hables tan fuerte es molesto

Máxima: pero si mi vos ya es asi

K: entonces habla menos.

Máxima solo suspira.

Whip: bueno me boy a aser la cena.

Máxima: yo te acompaño dijo llendo junto a whip, dejando solos a kula y k

Kula: la peliceleste la estaba cansada de ese silencio incomo. Asi que decidio romper el hielo diciendo. Oye k por que casi no hablas.

K: por que nunca te callas.

A lo que kula se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla diciendo

Kula: aunque seas tan gruñon igual te sigo queriendo dice la peliceleste, llendose asia la cocina, y se que tu también me quieres dice la chica de ojos rojos burlándose

K: tchh no lo creo responde

Kula: riéndose le dice. Por ciento la cena ya esta

K: se levanta va hacia la cocina. Y se va a la mesa sentándose en la silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa.

En lo que recibe un golpe por parte de whip. Oye k ya te dije que no hagas eso.

K: la mira fríamente y le dice. Si vuelves a aser eso te matare.

Whip: si si claro le dice revolviendo su el cabello del moreno

Máxima: bueno comamos. dice el grandulón

En ese instante algien golpea la puerta y todos miran a k para que valla a abrir

K: suspira esta bien va hacia la puerta la abre y ve a ralf jones. En ese instante enciende una llama en su mano.

Ralf: oye oye trankilo solo vine a hablar con muchiko sobre la próxima misión, dice el militar, entrando sin ningún modal a la casa y llendo asia la cocina.

Whip: coronel jones que hace aquí? pregunta la castaña

Ralf: solo vine a, y no termina la frase y dice o eso luce delicioso, dice el militar sentándose en la silla de k y comiendo su cena.

A lo que k se para detrás de el, encendiendo una llama en su brazo a punto de rostizarlo.

En lo que whip dice

Whip: vamos k trankilo te serviré devuelta, le dice señalándole otra silla alado de ralf y sirviéndole en un plato.

Siguen comiendo en lo que el coronel jones dice

Ralf: muchiko esto es muy bueno, tu lo cocinaste, dice el coronel al mismo tiempo que agarra algo de comida del plato de k y llevándolo a su boca.

K: el cocinado aquí vas a ser tu si vuelves a aser eso. Le dice el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ralf: vamos vamos disculpa no seas tan gruñon. Oigan por cierto tiene cerveza

Máxima: por supuesto toma dice lanzándole una botella

Ralf: la atrapa y dice. A esto le falta frio dice. Poniendo la botella en frente de kula .oye niña enfriala.

Kula: que crees que soy refrigerador.

Ralf: o vamos no seas mala o vas a terminar como este dice señalando a k

Kula: la chica solo le saca la lengua. Y toma la botella y la congela por completo.

Ralf: o que mala eres, dice el militar suspirando y sujetando la botella, bueno para el camino, dice levantándose

K: ya era hora.

Ralf: oye niño tu deberías salir con leona, son igual de gruñones dice el militar llendose por la puerta. A y gracias por la comida.

K: al fin se fue

Whip: a que habrá venido el coronel aquí

K: dijo que venia a hablar contigo sobre una misión, pero ya se fue.

Whip: solo suspira y se empieza a reir

 **Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que le alla gustado**

 **Continuara.**


End file.
